The present invention relates to a rotary laser irradiating system for forming a reference plane in works such as room interior finishing work, partitioning work, etc., and in particular, to a rotary laser irradiating system with a range-finding unit.
In the process of room interior finishing work, partitioning work, etc., marking operation is performed. In the conventional type marking operation, a method has been practiced. In this method, a horizontal reference plane and a vertical reference plane or a horizontal reference line and a vertical reference line are formed by a rotary laser irradiating system. And points at predetermined dimension are drawn using the horizontal reference plane and the vertical reference plane or the horizontal reference line and the vertical reference line.
The rotary laser irradiating system comprises detecting means for detecting a horizontal plane and a vertical plane. By projecting a laser beam to the horizontal plane and the vertical plane by rotary irradiation, a laser reference plane is formed. Further, by projecting the laser reference plane on a floor surface, a wall surface, etc., horizontal and vertical reference lines are formed. Then, the operator can perform final positioning based on the reference lines.
The rotary laser irradiating system as described above basically indicates horizontal and vertical references and does not indicate a position where the points should be drawn. The use of a range finder may not always be required for simple measurement but it is necessary to draw points and perform positioning using at least means such as tape measure. In case horizontal and vertical planes are measured 3-dimensionally, a survey instrument capable to measure distance and angle may be required. This does not substantially solve such problems as the reduction of the number of operators and the improvement of working efficiency.
It is an object of the present invention to combine a rotary laser irradiating system with a range-finding unit, and by finding a distance from the rotary laser irradiating system main unit, a distance between two points in a rotating direction is displayed. This contributes to the reduction of the number of operators and to the improvement of working efficiency. Further, by designing the range-finding unit as removable type, it is possible to provide the convenience in the handling of the system.
To attain the above object, the rotary laser irradiating system according to the present invention comprises a main unit, a rotator rotatably mounted on the main unit, and a range-finding unit disposed on the main unit, wherein the main unit comprises a light emitting unit for emitting a laser beam, optical means for directing the laser beam and a range-finding light from the range-finding unit toward the rotator, and tilt sensors for detecting horizontality and verticality of a rotation axis of the rotator, the rotator comprises deflecting means for deflecting the laser beam and the range-finding light from the optical means and rotating position detecting means for detecting a rotating position of the rotator, and the rotating position detecting means being designed to project the laser beam and the range-finding light in a predetermined direction. Also, the present invention provides a rotary laser irradiating system as described above, wherein the tilt sensor comprises a tilt sensor for detecting horizontality of the rotation axis, and the rotating position detecting means being designed to project the laser beam and the range-finding light to a plane including the rotation axis. Further, the present invention provides a rotary laser irradiating system as described above, wherein the deflecting means transmits a part of the laser beam and the range-finding light in parallel to the rotation axis of the rotator. Also, the present invention provides a rotary laser irradiating system as described above, wherein the range-finding unit comprises means for modulating the range-finding light and synthesizes a range-finding data by modulating the range-finding light and transmits the data. Further, the present invention provides a rotary laser irradiating system as described above, wherein there is further provided an object reflector, the laser beam emitted from the light emitting unit is a visible light, the object reflector comprises diffusion means for diffusing the laser beam from the deflection means to visually confirm the laser beam, photodetecting means for receiving the range-finding light from the deflecting means, reflection members for reflecting the range-finding light, a photodetection circuit for detecting a range-finding data from the range-finding light based on a signal from the photodetecting means, and a display unit for displaying the range-finding data. Also, the present invention provides a rotary laser irradiating system as described above, wherein the objet reflector comprises reflection members for reflecting the laser beam, the main unit comprising a photodetection unit for receiving the laser beam reflected by the object reflector, and rotation of laser irradiation is stopped on the object reflector when the reflected laser beam is received at the photodetection unit. Further, the present invention provides a rotary laser irradiating system as described above, wherein the objet reflector comprises a light emitting element for emitting a light toward the deflecting means, and a modulation circuit for modulating the light beam from the light emitting element and for synthesizing a data to be transmitted to the main unit. Also, the present invention provides a rotary laser irradiating system as described above, wherein the range-finding unit is removably arranged with respect to the main unit. Further, the present invention provides a rotary laser irradiating system as described above, wherein the main unit comprises a light emission control unit for modulating the laser beam from the light emitting unit, said light emission control unit modulates the laser beam based on a range-finding data from the range-finding unit and the range-finding data is transmitted according to the modulation. Also, the present invention provides a rotary laser irradiating system as described above, wherein the main unit comprises focusing means and said focusing means focuses the laser beam on the object reflector based on the range-finding data. Further, the present invention provides a rotary laser irradiating system as described above, wherein a first position and a second position designated by the object reflector are measured by the range-finding unit and the rotating position detecting means, and a distance from the first position to the second position is calculated according to the measurement data. Also, the present invention provides a rotary laser irradiating system as described above, wherein the distance from the first position to the second position is displayed on the display unit of the object reflector. Further, the present invention provides a rotary laser irradiating system as described above, wherein there is provided a tilt sensor for detecting horizontality of a plane perpendicular to the rotation axis, and a distance from the first position to the second position is measured on the horizontal plane.
If the main unit is installed in such manner that a rotation axis of the rotator will be in a horizontal direction, a reference line with any desired tilt angle can be formed by setting the rotating position of the rotator based on the rotating position detecting means. At the same time, distance can be measured, and the result of distance measurement can be transmitted to the photodetection side via the range-finding light.